La Rosa Esmeralda
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Cuando Dumbledore dejó a la pequeña Elizabeth Potter en el lumbral de los Dursley, debió colocar mejores hechizos de protección para que la niña solo fuese encontrada por su tía Petunia, afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de que lado se vea, la pequeña Elizabeth fue encontrada por Diva, quien para sorpresa de sus caballeros, decide criar a la niña como su hija...


**Título:** La Rosa Esmeralda.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Familia / Angustia / Humor / Drama.

**Historia Crossover:** Harry Potter y Blood Plus.

**Resumen.**

UA: Cuando Dumbledore dejó a la pequeña Elizabeth Potter en el lumbral de los Dursley, debió colocar mejores hechizos de protección para que la niña solo fuese encontrada por su tía Petunia, afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de que lado se vea, la pequeña Elizabeth fue encontrada por Diva, quien para sorpresa de sus caballeros, decide criar a la niña como su hija...

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y el anime y manga de Blood Plus, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP**

Prólogo.

**HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP**

"Bueno, dijo finalmente Dumbledore. Ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones".

"Ajá. Respondió Hagrid con voz ronca. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore".

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

"Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall". Dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

"Buena suerte, Elizabeth". Murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Elizabeth Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo sin una sola alma viendo por ella, y así hubiese continuado, si la atención de una bella joven que pasaba por ahí, no hubiese sido tomada al ver al semigigante y la motocicleta voladora desapareciendo en el oscuro cielo.

Curiosa, dicha joven Se dirigió al lugar de donde suponía, había despegado la motocicleta, y después de unos segundos de examinar sus alrededores, algo le llamó mucho más la atención.

En el lumbral de una de las casas había un bulto de mantas. Sin aguantar su curiosidad, la joven se acercó hasta llegar a donde el bulto de mantas se encontraba y al inclinarse para ver lo que había dentro, se quedó algo sorprendida.

"¿Una bebé?" Dijo ésta examinando a la infante. Descuidadamente, tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y vio la carta que ésta tenía entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Acomodando mejor a la bebé en uno de sus brazos, con la mano que tenía libre, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Estimados señor y señora Dursley. Me duele ser portador de malas noticias, pero es mi deber y mi más profundo pesar informarles que la noche del 31 de octubre, la pobre Lily y su marido James Potter, fueron asesinados por el terrible mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, dejando a la pequeña Elizabeth Potter huérfana.

Como sus últimos parientes vivos, les pido que por favor cuiden de su pequeña sobrina. Mensualmente se les pagarán quinientas libras para el cuidado de Elizabeth, y trecientas libras más, como pago por cuidarla.

Por ninguna circunstancia, Elizabeth debe abandonar Privet Drive, ya que algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort siguen libres, y deseosos de acabar con la pequeña Elizabeth por haber destruido a su señor. En base a esto, se han colocado una serie de salas mágicas que son activadas por la sangre, puesto que al morir, Lily dejó una protección de sangre en su hija, y esa protección se extiende hacia ti Petunia, como su hermana, es decir, siempre que la pequeña Elizabeth viva con ustedes, estarán bajo la protección de estas poderosas salas las cuales evitarán que cualquier mago se acerque a esta casa y sus alrededores.

Al cumplir la pequeña Elizabeth sus once años, se le enviará su carta de Hogwarts, para que inicie su aprendizaje mágico siendo así nuevamente integrada en el mundo mágico, donde he de informar, se le ve como una celebridad al haber derrotado a Voldemort. Tengo la esperanza de que se le dé a conocer el contenido de esta carta a Elizabeth, antes de que la niña cumpla sus 11 años.

Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide de ustedes Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

El contenido de la carta sorprendió a la joven. ¿Escuela de Magia y Hechicería?, ¿mundo mágico?, vaya vaya, eso suena muy interesante, pensó ésta con una sonrisa mirando de la bebé a la carta.

"Mmm, me pregunto si alguno de mis caballeros sabe algo de este llamado mundo mágico... Bueno, en caso de que no tengan idea, haré que investiguen". Dijo para si misma la chica.

En cuanto a ti..., eres linda, creo que te conservaré". Dijo la ojiazul con una risita mirando a Elizabeth, la cual se acurrucó más entre sus cálidos brazos aún dormida.

Perdiendo el interés en Privet Drive, y deseando ya tener respuestas a sus preguntas, así como llegó la joven, se marchó llevándose a la pequeña niña consigo, sin darse cuenta del tremendo giro que le estaba dando al destino de la pequeña Elizabeth y al de ella misma.

**HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**N-A:** Usé algunas partes del Libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal en este capítulo. Créditos a su autora original J.K. Rouling.

**Fin de N-A.**


End file.
